powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnatural Size
The ability to possess uncommon size. Related power to Size Manipulation. Also Called * Inhuman Size * Uncommon Size Capabilities The user either possesses a level of physical size either greater or smaller than that of a normal member of their species, or is simply a member of a species that is naturally bigger or smaller than humans. Associations * Endless Growth * Giant Physiology * Giant Monster Physiology * Muscle Manipulation * Size Manipulation ** Size Enhancement ** Size Reduction Limitations * User's size may work against them at times; for example, doorways designed for ordinary humans may be too small for the user. * Obtaining this power is purely out of nature or luck. Known Users Anime/Manga Comics/Cartoons Gallery Comics/Cartoons Way Big.jpg|Way Big (Ben 10) truly lives up to his name. GiantDawn.jpg|Dawn Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic) was turned into a giant by a spell. The Infinities (Marvel Comics).jpg|The Infinities (Marvel Comics) are a trio of entities who dwarf everything, even high level cosmic entities like Eternity in the Marvel Universe in sheer size, and their hands alone are the size of an entire galaxy. BigbyWolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) lives up to his name as the BIG Bad Wolf. Unnatural Size by Walkers.jpg|Walkers (DC Comics) Opal Giant Woman.gif|Fusion Gems (Steven Universe) are usually very large compared to the gems that they make up, including Opal… Sugilite Giant Woman.gif|…Sugilite… Sardonyx Doll-Joints.gif|…Sardonyx… Alexandrite Giant Woman.gif|…Alexandrite… Malachite Steven Universe Giant WOman.gif|…and Malachite. Yellow Diamond Steven Universe Giant.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) is notably massive for a non-fusion gem, standing three times as tall as a common pearl. Unnatural Size by Mr.Hyde.jpg|Mister Hyde (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga Colossus Titan.png|Any user of the Colossus Titan's power (Attack on Titan) is far larger than any regular Titan or Titan Shifter, whether its user is the tall Bertolt Hoover... Colossus Armin.png|...or the more short Armin Arlert. Broly LSSJ.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Super_Shenlong.jpg|Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) is so massive that it dwarfs entire galaxies. Kokuoh_and_Kenoh.jpg|Koku-Oh (Fist of the North Star) is a black horse the size of an elephant. Xiao-Mei_color.jpg|Xiao-Mei (Fullmetal Alchemist) has severely stunted growth, making her small enough to fit on a human shoulder. Ichou (Good Luck Girl).jpg|Ichou (Good Luck Girl) is unnaturally tall even for a misfortune god, being even taller then yamabuki who is the size of a small building. Hinahoho_appears.png|Like all members of the Imuchakk clan, Hinahoho (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) possesses a gigantic physique. Maki (My Bride is a Mermaid).jpg|Maki (My Bride is a Mermaid) is small enough to easily perch on someone's shoulder or be held in the palm of one's hand. Unnatural Size by The Blackbeard Pirates.JPG|The Blackbeard Pirates (One Piece) Kuma1.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) Big_Pan.png|As a Wotan, Big Pan (One Piece) is far larger than a human, but still smaller than a giant. Unnatural Size by Whitebeard.JPG|Whitebeard (One Piece) Air Door.jpg|Blueno (One Piece) Bobby Funk's powerful body.png|Despite being the younger brother of Kelly Funk, Bobby (One Piece) is twice his size with a very durable body. Moriacutsshadow.jpg|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) Sanjuan_Wolf_Anime_Infobox.png|Sanjuan Wolf (One Piece), also known as the Colossal Battleship, is the largest giant in the world. Luffy_Encounters_Shirahoshi.png|Shirahoshi (One Piece) is a giant-sized mermaid, especially in comparison to Luffy. Size_comparison.png|Wadatsumi (One Piece) is so massive that he makes Shirahoshi and her pet, Megalo, look small by comparison. Linlin child giant.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) is a human born with the size of a giant. WolfKingGuinness.png|As a member of the Eight Kings, Battle Wolf Guinness (Toriko) is the largest and most massive member of his species. Emperor_Crow_King.jpg|The Boss of the Skies, the Bird King (Toriko) is the largest bird beast in the series, with a wing span large enough to completely block the light of the sun where ever it flies. Snake_King.png|The Snake King (Toriko) is not only the largest member of the mother snake species, but also the single largest creature in the entire series, with a body so massive it encircles the entire planet and a head so large it takes up the entire horizon. DeerKingMS.png|The Deer King (Toriko) is the size of a small continent. Whale_King_Moon.png|As what amounts to a living black hole, Moon's (Toriko) true size is massive enough to absorb all light and matter that comes into contact with it. Heracles_body_view.png|Heracles (Toriko) is so massive that its hoof prints are the size of mountain ranges. Ficasdaltonphant.png|The Ficasdaltonphant (Toriko) is the second largest creature in the entire series, dwarfed only by Snake King, and is so enormous that entire mountain ranges are the size of pebbles compared to it. Tohru_Drag1.png|In her true dragon form, Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) is the size of a building. Unnatural Size by Moubu.PNG|Moubu (Kingdom) Unnatural Size by Karin.PNG|Karin (Kingdom), Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu. Live Television/Movies Hagrid.jpg|As a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid (Harry Potter) is considerably larger and stronger than an ordinary human, though still small by giant standards. Quint Lane.jpg|In his "super-Lycan" form, Quint Lane (Underworld: Awakening)... Quint's transformation.png|... is twice the size of an ordinary Lycan. Angel112-haxil.jpg|The size comparison between a Haxil Beast (Angel) and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Behemoth.png|The Behemoth (The Mist) is a unnaturally massive creature that dwarfs everything else on earth, and is so huge that it makes a blue whale look like a trout in comparison. Video Games Great zapfish.png|The Great Zapfish (Splatoon), for reasons unknown, is far larger than any other Zapfish in the game. Collapse_H.png|Collapse (Valkyrie Crusade) is so big that even stars and planets are little things compared to her. Cabal.jpeg|The Cabal (Destiny) are a race of hulkish beings with giant weapons, tanks and warships that towers over their enemies and crushes them. Rabbid Kong Size.jpg|Rabbid Kong (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle) is massive for a Rabbid, towering over Mario and his friends. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries